Quinn Hyde
'''Quinn Hyde '''is a thought to be deceased character that was known as The Phoenix when people knew of his existence before he "died". Appearance Quinn is a young male at a short height with ash blond hair and has heterochromia, his right eye being cerulean blue while his left is Vegas gold. His main color scheme since age 12 is mahogany, the same as Aracely. Though, he claims it's too old of a style now that he's 17 years old yet it surprisingly still fits him throughout those 5 years. His right eye is heavily scarred and is lucky he can even keep it open. His eye socket is seen to be even more scarred than the lower eyelid. Not only his eye is scarred, but almost his entire body as well. Which is why he mainly wears turtlenecks, bandanas, or anything to cover his neck and long sleeved even on hot summer days. He tends to get insecure about it as well even a single mention of a visible scar it triggers the memory how he got it. As for attire, he wears a mahogany turtleneck for a while along with a pair of jeans and converse shoes. Personality Quinn sometimes comes out to people as "odd", "perverted", "weird", and so on due to him not making any human contact for 5 years. Once warming up to him, he's actually a lot better than someone would expect. He's very kindhearted and cares far too much for anyone. The only person to ever gain his hatred is his father. Though he may seem outgoing, he has really low self esteem along with having PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder, and considers himself useful only because of the ability he has. Due to this, he ends up acting clingy at times towards certain people since he wouldn't want to lose them for the world even if it meant he had to go as far as injuring himself for them. Sometimes he tends to get carried away with his money jokes and would actually do whatever he's told, depending on what it is of course, for a single dollar bill. History Before 2012 Quinton Phoenix Hyde, better known as Quinn Hyde or The Phoenix, was born on October 9th, 2000 as the son of Kelci and Glendan along with being the older brother of Arielle. He's lived a life happily with his family even if his parents did fight 24/7. He's only grown a closer relationship to his younger sister. Eventually a couple of years later, his mother started becoming abusive without even realizing herself, then finding out she was going to die due to a heart disease she's had for a while now but didn't bother telling her kids. Quinn overheard the fight in full detail about this and broke down mentally, acting strange the next day. Soon enough, his mother died and on the same day he got his ability, which was one of the very rare and uncommon abilities; Fenice. That led to his father becoming awfully strict towards him and even sent him on dangerous missions that led to possible death and even got himself severely injured in some of them at too young of an age. This made Quinn start growing his hatred for his father slowly. Incident of 2012 Quinn was only at the age of 12 during this time. A civil war broke out between the two Autumnrose lands, Taijhan and Qrighin. Everyone relied too much on Quinn to even try and handle the situation themselves when the war went into killing each other's citizens. At this point in time, his father forced him to go out there and defeat the soldiers there. Little did he know, he encountered someone with just as much power as he did, maybe even more. One of the citizens had someone with the ability of Drago. While having the fight between them, he got severely injured and even had gotten hit in the eye with one of the attacks they shot at him and so, he couldn't bring himself to practically kill himself during this. He faked his own death and made in believable due to him being able to do illusions. From there, his faked death was the reason the war came to an end. Since then, even during the 5 years that have passed, no one's stopped talking about the incident. Relationships Glendan Hyde Quinn has a strong hatred for Glendan ever since he was 8, but it grew into an even stronger hatred when he was forced to go into battle with Taijhan during the war and got himself severely injured. Kelci Paeine-Hyde Kelci and Quinn don't have a shown relationship aside from her abusing him, but he has claimed that he still loved his mother no matter what she became and who she was. He's also mentioned that they had types of conversations that made them closer. Adrien Hyde Though Adrien was known as Arielle for most of Quinn's life, Quinn was the only one he (Adrien) trusted to keep him being transgender FTM a secret and only he knew while their parents only ever argued and never noticed or even bothered to pay attention to a detail like that, though it's implied Glendan could be a transphobic and a homophobic. Chloe Mackhaito Quinn and Chloe have a strong and close bond for being cousins. Chloe was always one to hide things from her parents and even her brothers, but to Quinn she'd tell him anything and trusted him with anything and he wouldn't be weirded out at all. The two are so close they might as well be siblings. Lillian Clements The two met only recently and he tries to to be as kind as possible to Lillian, but she ends up distrusting him even more than she already did. They have an off relationship and it's been stated that Lillian even felt bad for Chloe that Quinn was cousins with a "perverted weirdo" like him. Loki Loki and Quinn have shown to have romantic feelings for each other and if it weren't for Glendan getting in Quinn's way of being happy, he would gladly be together with him. Trivia * Quinn claims to be bisexual but has more of an interest towards males than females * Quinn's birthday is also to be revealed to be during the week of Fire Prevention Week * His ability, Fenice, comes from the Italian word of "Phoenix". Category:Characters Category:Males